


Releasing Some Steam

by Codadilupo



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982), The Last Unicorn - All Media Types, The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit but not graphic, F/M, I knew it, I will probably regret this, Lemon, Molly is awesome, Schmendrick is a cinnamon roll, TLU, aw these two, così de botto e senza senso, love their unspoken attraction, made me laugh a little, not vulgar (I hope), questi due ci danno dentro, schmolly, stupid schmexy schmendrick, that escalated quickly, these two got busy in the kitchen, they needed to release some steam, wrote it after a drunken bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codadilupo/pseuds/Codadilupo
Summary: Schmendrick and Molly have an argument in Haggard's castle kitchen that escalates pretty quickly in a much more enjoyable situation.
Relationships: Molly Grue/Schmendrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Releasing Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: THIS IS EROTICA. If you feel uncomfortable reading explicit sexual content, just skip it!
> 
> I showed "The Last Unicorn" to a friend recently and, seeing Molly and Schmendrick interact throughout the movie, he was like, "These two probably b*nged at one point of the movie without the audience knowing it." Can't say I disagreed with him, to be fair...  
> Drunken bets (we were playing: 'take a swig each time Schmendrick gets chewed out', double swig when he belittles himself. You basically end up drunk halfway-through the movie, poor Schmendrick...) were made on the moment they did it, and my friend asked me to write a fanfiction about it. I liked the way it turned out and I translated/adapted it in English.
> 
> In my friend's opinion, it's less "explicit" than he wanted it to be, but since they share a deep bond that ultimately develops into a relationship, I tried to focus more on Molly's point of view and on her feelings about what they are doing.  
> I could have simply written something more graphic, since I had been doing it for fun, but it felt too out of character for the both of them (and I love them both; it is definitively more difficult to write bad porn fiction when you identify with the characters!)
> 
> Last call: if you are uncomfortable with sexual content or don't like erotica about specific characters, just skip this. If you'd like to read about Schmendrick and Molly boning, just enjoy and don't be too harsh on me in the comment section (I write much better in Italian, I'm afraid that my English rendition has lost a lot of its original appeal).

As the kettle whistled, Molly promptly took it and placed it on the table. She put a generous spoonful of tea leaves in it and waited for a few minutes before filling two cups. It was almost time of her evening chat with Schmendrick. _He’s a bit late,_ she thought, checking the clock. Haggard must have found a new and particularly creative way to torment the poor magician. _He would be a wreck for sure..._

And there he was, tired and frustrated, as expected. He slumped on a chair and covered his face with his hands. Clearly, he wasn’t in the mood to talk about his afternoon... Molly decided it would have been better to discuss other issues. She gently pushed the teacup near him.

“Thank you, Molly,” Schmendrick said, taking it. “I needed it.”

“Be careful, it’s really hot,” Molly sat as well and took her cup, letting the light steam coming from it caressing her cheeks before she took a sip. “I tried to look for the skull today, as I scrubbed the stairs. I peeked in every door, and I checked every corner...”

Schmendrick was staring at the content of the cup. Molly wondered what he was thinking about. Reading the future with tea leaves? He sighed. “I don’t know, Molly. Are you sure that the cat wasn’t trying to fool you? He told you himself cats are tricksters, after all.”

“No, not really,” Molly shook her head. “Of course, he spoke nonsense. Still, I don’t think he was actively trying to deceive me. He simply told me everything and nothing at the same time.”

Schmendrick drank some tea, then put the teacup back on the table and rested his face on a hand. “I’ll try tonight. Haggard had had enough of me this afternoon. I don’t think he will summon me until tomorrow. Maybe I’ll check the dungeons...”

“I would help you, but I have to stitch the cloaks of the men at arms and L’ir will probably drop with his new poem for some advice-”

“Molly,” Schmendrick interrupted her, frowning. “I know that you and the prince get along well, but I have already told you that you shouldn’t encourage him.”

“Come on, Schmendrick, the boy is in love...”

“No, he is not. He fancies the Lady, sure; he has all the right to. But that’s not love, Molly. And even if it was love, you still shouldn’t help him trying to win her. You know she won’t stay human forever.”

Molly furrowed her eyebrows. She and Schmendrick already had that conversation before. Of course, she had ignored the magician’s concerns and had kept on helping L’ir. “Schmendrick, the boy needs someone to talk to.”

“I didn’t say that you two shouldn’t talk. I’m just saying that helping him making the Lady Amalthea falling in love with him would do harm to both of them. What do you think will happen when she is a unicorn again?” Schmendrick looked at Molly intensely.

“You sound so sure that she will get her true form back,” she said, a little annoyed. Schmendrick sighed. Funny, how Molly now was at ease with the idea of the Lady Amalthea staying the way she was after she had freaked out at him for having transformed the unicorn into a girl.

“Yes, I am. As soon as I’ll turn her back-”

“ _You_ will turn her back?” Molly scoffed, way snarkier than she had intended to be. She noticed Schmendrick’s look and immediately regretted what she had said. The magician had placed the teacup back on the table and had stood up, ready to leave the kitchen. “Schmendrick, wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Yes, Molly, you did. Don’t worry, though, I never thought you had ever considered me able to do anything but parlor tricks,” he said, coldly. Molly got immediately defensive, as she always did when she felt guilty. “Come on now, as no one had ever told you that! Besides, I think you are worrying way too much about L’ir. A little romance had never hurt anyone.”

“Well, it didn’t do you good for sure,” Schmendrick said, bitterly. Molly gasped and rose to her feet, facing Schmendrick. “Don’t you _dare_!” she hissed. The magician stood his ground.

“Seems like we are even, Molly,” he said, without looking at her.

She was furious. Her dark eyes fixated in the magician’s green ones. “You know what,” she said roughly. “I’m sick of it all. If you hadn’t changed her into a human girl, we wouldn’t be here now trying to figure out how to fix your stupid charm!”

“Oh, so _now_ it’s my fault?!” Schmendrick snapped, now definitively angry. Molly couldn’t help but feel a little surprised, even in her bellicose state. It was the first time she had ever heard Schmendrick raising his voice in genuine anger. “Let me tell you that you are not helping the cause by switching mood every second and giving incoherent orders! ‘Schmendrick, do something!’” he mocked Molly’s voice. “’ Why did you turn her into a girl?’; ‘You have magic!’; ‘You suck at magic!’”

“Oooh, you didn’t just-”

“Oh, yes, I did! I’m tired of your temper!”

“And I’m tired of you being a fumbling jerk!”

“How nice of you! Why don’t you suggest L’ir to put this sentence in his poem? Must be a treat being helped by someone so sensitive and so romantic as Molly Grue!”

“Still better than acting like a pretentious wannabe-magician stuck at pulling-a-rabbit-out-of-the-hat level!” Molly stood on her toes and poked Schmendrick’s hat, making it fall on the ground. Schmendrick clenched his teeth, enraged. He was a patient, mild-mannered man, but sometimes he couldn’t stand Molly’s ways. He had had a particularly lousy afternoon with Haggard and was feeling incredibly tense and nervous. The last thing he needed was to be ridiculed by Molly!

The two faced each other, angrily, for some seconds. Molly had never felt so furious in ages. Men usually drove her mad, but Schmendrick... He made her _exceptionally_ angry sometimes! She had never seen him so upset. Her eyes dwelled on his too young-looking face and his now uncovered hair. His green eyes were shimmering, almost hypnotic. Was that really Schmendrick? Since when did Molly find him so... _attractive_? Without knowing why, she grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him down, angrily pressing her lips on his.

After a brief moment, Molly let him go and looked at him in the eyes, flustered, surprised by herself. _Alright, old lady, you’ve done it this time_ , she thought. Even if that ditz of a wizard was far from being an irritable person, she wasn’t that sure he had taken her kiss well. Schmendrick panted, both bewildered and angry, still staring at Molly in disbelief. “You...” he whispered before he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her back.

 _Oooh, someone is not so shy, after all_ , Molly thought, pleased by Schmendrick’s sudden boldness, as his tongue touched hers. He was a surprisingly nice kisser - very delicate, yet passionate enough to make her sigh with pleasure at every touch of his lips and tongue. Had Cully ever kissed her like that? _No, he never did_. _His kisses were short, rough, almost a chore to which he obliged._ Instead, Schmendrick seemed to enjoy necking a lot, judging by the effort he was putting in making her increasingly aroused. “You like kissing, don’t you?” Molly whispered, briefly separating from the magician. Schmendrick nodded, with his eyes closed, tangling his long fingers in her hair before resuming kissing her.

The magician’s tongue lightly caressed Molly’s lips, on which he left soft bites that made her quiver and yearn for more. Schmendrick, feeling her impatience, closed her lips with a sensual, deeper kiss. After a while, Molly patted on his back. “I need to breathe sometimes, you dope,” she said with a husky voice. Schmendrick, flustered and short of breath, filled with sexual tension, muttered a low, barely audible “sorry,” before continuing kissing her, pressing himself against her body.

 _Looks like he is in high spirits as I am_ , Molly thought, amused, suddenly realizing he had a hard-on. She was feeling hot, almost dizzy... After all, it had been quite a while since she had done anything sexual with someone - her passion for Cully was very short-lived, and she had quickly forbidden him to ever come near her again - and she had never been kissed that way. Molly thought that a little fun wouldn’t have hurt her, and Schmendrick wasn’t that bad, after all. She had grown to like the man, and he could not be worse in bed than Cully or the two idiots she had bumped uglies with in her earlier years.

 _So... how about it?_ Molly’s tawny eyes seemed to ask the magician’s green ones. He, too, was riled up, frustrated by the situation, and in desperate need of some relief. Why not make the best of that and release some pent-up anger? After an extremely brief moment of hesitation - since they were still in the kitchen and Molly would have had plenty of knives to choose from, had he had misinterpreted what she was proposing him - Schmendrick answered by picking her up, catching Molly by surprise, for she didn’t think he was that strong, and by giving her another kiss. Molly reciprocated, lightly sucking on his tongue and burying her fingers in the magician’s brown hair, her legs around his hips. An assertive Schmendrick was definitively what she needed to feel completely turned on.

“I’m still mad at you,” Schmendrick said on her mouth, laying her on the table and removing his cloak. “You- you don’t know what you want...”

“I know for sure what I want now,” she replied, yanking at Schmendrick’s tunic. “I want you to take this off.”

Schmendrick obliged, briefly fighting with the high-neck collar. “Easy, don’t hurt yourself,” Molly murmured, looking at him as he had finally succeeded in removing the tunic. She glanced at him. He was thin, lean, agile, with long arms, and just a hint of hair on the chest and under his navel... Molly liked that. She liked his wiry figure more than if he had been brawny, and she had never liked men as hairy as bears. She realized that Schmendrick had removed her dress as well. “How did you-?” she started asking, puzzled. Then, she kept quiet. Even if he wasn’t so gifted with magic, after all, he had a good practice with sleight of hands that required swiftness. One point for him...

They kept on making out. Schmendrick had started caressing Molly’s breast and thrusting against her. His movements were gentle, but Molly could tell that the magician was barely containing himself. He still had his pants on. “Take them off,” Molly whispered, more hurriedly than she was willing to admit, placing a hand on the bulge between Schmendrick’s legs and slowly stroking him. Schmendrick’s fingers lingered on the buttons of his pants, hesitant.

 _Oh, come on, don’t be shy right now. Let me see you,_ Molly thought, impatient. She pushed him back and stood up. With light hands, she unbuttoned the magician’s pants and pulled them down, looking at him in the eyes, then she glanced down, curious to see what he was packing. _Not bad, not bad at all._

After Schmendrick had helped her removing her undergarment, Molly pressed herself against his naked body. Now they were talking! Schmendrick made her lay down on his cloak, his mouth on her breasts, an arm around Molly’s waist, and a hand on her rear. Molly was growing more and more eager to have him, to rough him up. Oh, yes! She would have taught him not to speak to her in that way! They hugged, playfully arousing each other. Molly could feel his warm, throbbing desire against her belly, nice and hard; she started stroking him on the shaft, lightly. “Don’t tease me like that,” Schmendrick whispered with a soft smile.

“Go on, then,” Molly murmured back. “What are you waiting for?”

Looking at her in the eyes, the magician gently entered her. Molly sighed. How nice that was... How long had it been since she had it so good? She closed her eyes, enjoying that filling sensation, while Schmendrick softly kissed her on the forehead, giving her light strokes on her face. Molly held him and ran her fingers in his hair as the magician started moving. He was delicate, sweet, cradling Molly in his arms and kissing her neck, with slow, short thrusts, barely separating from her; he didn’t seem so interested in getting off too quickly.

Molly wasn’t used to that. She had had experience with men who preferred to cut short all the lovey-dovey stuff and get to the point - no big deal, she used to think, must be men’s way to do it. That’s what she had been taught and what she had learned by experience. But now... How could she cope with Schmendrick’s way of making love? Molly liked it. She liked it a lot, actually, but he was making her _feeling things._ He was making her feeling like she wanted to hold him and never let him go, to kiss him on that big nose of his and his stupid forehead. Schmendrick was making her feeling vulnerable, too vulnerable for her to feel comfortable. Time to take the matter in her hands, and give him a lesson on Molly Grue’s way of loving.

“Are you going to top me until the end, magician?” she said, jokingly, putting her hands on Schmendrick’s shoulders. “I don’t think so.” Lightly, she pushed him away and made him lay on his back. Schmendrick looked a little confused and worried. “Did I do something you didn’t like? Was it-” Molly interrupted him with a kiss. “That was alright, don’t fret it,” she whispered and threw her legs over him. “I just want to be the one in charge now,” she announced, flashing him a smile. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a little shy. She wasn’t sure she should have been so confident about her body...

It took her only a quick glance on Schmendrick’s face to realize that all her doubts where for nothing. He was looking at her, stunned, flustered, and impatient. “Please,” he only murmured. Molly obliged and let herself slide on him slowly. Schmendrick bit his lower lip and tilted his head backward - Molly was so warm and so soft he had a hard time calming himself down, overwhelmed by an intense and almost painful feeling of pleasure. And the sight... God, she was gorgeous! She was almost too much. “Easy, now,” Molly said, starting to move. “There’s no hurry,” she added, more to herself than to her lover.

Schmendrick’s hands slowly stroked her, from her hips to her breasts. He lightly started to caress the most sensitive spot of her body, following her movements. She closed her eyes and moaned. “W-what are you doing?” she gasped. No one had ever done that to her, no one had ever touched her like that... Molly had always taken care of it herself, but she could remember no man doing it for her during sex. Schmendrick smiled, noticing her expression, still caressing her with his long fingers, precise and delicate. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to-” she couldn’t go on. She held her breath and surrendered to the wave of pleasure that filled her entire self. With her body still shivering, panting, she looked at Schmendrick, who looked back at her with an amused expression in his green eyes. “Mmmmh, you...” Molly grumpily whispered. _Well played, magician—time for you to get your reward_.

She drew moans and sighs from his lips; no one who had slept with Molly Grue had ever resisted her touch, she thought with a proud smile. Time also for Schmendrick to have a taste of it. Molly hadn’t expected him to be so “vocal” during sex - it had been quite a surprise for her, a delightful surprise, indeed. “Not so loud, Schmendrick,” she whispered every once in a while, not so secretly turned on. “You sound like a maiden during her wedding night, you’ll get us caught if you keep on like that.” He stammered an “I’m sorry,” and did his best to stay quiet, giving Molly an excuse to torment him some more by suddenly changing the pace.

Leaning over him, Molly softly licked Schmendrick’s earlobes. The magician gasped, covering his mouth with a hand, and flinched. “Molly, please,” he whispered. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to be quiet if you touch me like that.” Molly stopped, baffled and amused, then she lightly caressed his ears again, making him hold his breath. “Someone has sensitive ears, I see. Good to know...” she chuckled. Still, he was right. As much as she loved his moans, they couldn’t afford to be heard.

“You almost there?” she asked him, whispering in his ears. Schmendrick nodded, his eyes like green flames under his half-closed lids. Moving faster and giving him a pinch on both ears, Molly sealed his lips with a kiss, to muffle what promised to be a much louder moan he would not be able to hold back for sure. As Schmendrick held her tight and thrusted harder against her, trying to keep it as quiet as possible, Molly could feel the sensation of his semen flowing into her. It was so much, so warm… clearly, the magician needed release more than he wanted to admit.

Still panting, they looked in the eyes, silently, almost surprised. The magician placed his hands on Molly’s cheeks and, a little hesitant, gave her a soft, tender kiss on the mouth, in stark contrast with the passion with which they had just loved each other. Feeling that Molly wasn’t holding back, Schmendrick timidly tried to hug her. _Is he trying to cuddle with me?_ Molly thought, feeling weird and panicked all of a sudden, again overwhelmed by the startling sensation of closeness and vulnerability she had felt earlier. “There’s a rag over there,” she said, blushing and keeping him back with a hand. “I had to wash it anyway. It would be better if first you-”

“Huh, right...” Schmendrick awkwardly reached the rag as Molly got up, namely to put a log on the fire, in reality, to shake off that feeling both so pleasant and so scary. She glanced over her shoulder in Schmendrick’s direction. _Looks like he feels bad. Maybe I can try to be softer, for once..._ She cleared her throat: time for some chit-chat, at least he would stop looking so embarrassed.

“I-I should start sewing if I don’t want to stay up all night,” she said, sitting back down near Schmendrick. After a brief hesitancy, she hugged the magician, maybe a little too tight, since she heard him holding his breath. They lay down, still holding each other. Molly liked his scent; it was sweet, almost reassuring, and soothing. That wasn’t so bad, after all... It had been ages, for Molly, since the last time she had cuddled after sex. All of her previous encounters had ended with her jumping up right after to get other stuff done.

“I should probably go looking for the skull...” Schmendrick reached for his cloak, which he put over Molly and himself.

“Also,” Molly added, snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. “Probably L’ir will be here any minute now. We should get up.”

“And I’m not that sure that Haggard is done with me. I hope he does not call me tonight,” Schmendrick yawned, holding Molly in his arms and dozing off.

L’ir was busy reading his poem as he walked to the kitchen. To be fair, he had tried to go there earlier but had overheard Molly and Schmendrick having an argument. He thought it would have been better for him to come back later. If nothing else, he would have checked if Schmendrick was still alive, or helped Molly hiding the body...

Hearing no shouting or fighting, L’ir thought that Molly was probably alone. He stepped into the kitchen and immediately backed off, his eyes widened. Had he really just seen Schmendrick and Molly asleep on the floor, hugging and clearly naked under the magician’s cloak? He peeked again: yes, he had definitively seen it! And why wasn’t he that surprised about it? He had always suspected that those two were up to something. After all, why would have Schmendrick spent so much time in the kitchen, alone with Molly, whenever he had the occasion? L’ir quietly got away. His poem could wait...

Schmendrick woke up feeling cold and sore for having slept on the floor. But the warm body lying in his arms remembered him that it had been totally worth it. He smiled: it had been a while since he had woken up with a beautiful lady by his side. He snuggled closer to Molly and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, spooning her. He had always liked doing so in the past. “Good morning,” he whispered, nuzzling her. “Good morning to you,“ Molly purred, still half asleep. They stood for a moment, enjoying the warmth of their bodies before they both suddenly opened their eyes and looked at each other, sitting up straight.

“What have we done?! Why are we naked? What happened?!” Schmendrick freaked out. He looked around, running his fingers through his tousled hair, confused and in disbelief.

“Seems like we had slept together...” Molly said, still surprised.

Schmendrick jumped up and, covering himself, swiftly retrieved his clothes. Molly couldn’t help but chuckle. “You do realize that I have already seen everything, right? You don’t have to hide, you ditz.”

The magician muttered something and put his pants back on, not without tripping a couple of times. Molly calmly got dressed, still amused by Schmendrick’s embarrassment. She approached him, put both hands on his face, and forced him to look at her. “Schmendrick, it happened. That’s all. No need to feel awkward about it. We both needed it, and I really liked it a lot.”

“I-I enjoyed that very much as well...” he replied, stammering and blushing. He finished putting his clothes back on. “Wait, leave the cloak to me; I’ll wash it,” Molly said, laughing. “I don’t think you want Haggard to see the stains, right? Telling him what happened would amuse him for sure,” she added, laughing again as Schmendrick’s face turned even redder. She handed him the teacup they forgot on the table.

“It’s cold... I can warm it up for you if you want-”

“Don’t-don’t worry, Molly, I’ll drink it cold, thank you,” Schmendrick drank the rest of the tea in one gulp and put the teacup back on the table. Then, still flushed, he gave Molly a shy kiss on the forehead, before bolting out of the kitchen. He got past L’ir with a quick and awkward, “Your highness,” and ran up the stairs.


End file.
